


My Final Girl

by belikebeebo



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Canon Compliant, DC's Legends of Tomorrow Season 5, Episode Tag, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Fluff, Prom, Sappy, Short One Shot, Vignette, episode s03e03 Slay Anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belikebeebo/pseuds/belikebeebo
Summary: A short scene set after Legends 5x03 'Slay Anything'. Ava is being adorkable and Sara is bored. TW for very lame puns.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 14
Kudos: 177





	My Final Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LanceALotz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceALotz/gifts).



> Special shout-out to LanceALotz who is a star for checking my fics and encouraging me to write them in the first place - thank you!

Sara half-sat, half-lay on her bed, flipping through some book, trying to hide her boredom, while Ava sat at her desk, furiously typing away at a synopsis for her _StabCast_ series. The sight of Ava was normally enough of a distraction, but Ava wearing glasses and looking particularly _smart_ was doing all kinds of things to her.

“Babe. Come to bed,” Sara almost whined. They had pretty much gone straight back to her quarters – _their quarters_ – after the mission, and that had been well over an hour ago already. “Surely the pod-thingy can wait? I’d like to get my mind off murder for a while, for once.” She had to admit she hadn’t actually listened to Ava’s podcast. It wasn’t really her thing, she didn’t have the patience, but seeing Ava’s excitement over it always made her heart do a little flip and her lips curl into a smile of absolute endearment.

“Let me just finish this paragraph, I need to get this down. I don’t want to forget any important details.”

“You couldn’t forget a detail if you tried, Aves. Come on,” Sara said as she patted the bed. “Come, come,” she added in a playful voice as she motioned with her finger tellingly. “I want to spend some quality time with my final girl.” Ava glanced between her and the screen with a sigh, in the end deciding to close her laptop and join her girlfriend in bed. Sara immediately threw her arms around Ava’s waist and flipped her body underneath her, prompting a pleased little chuckle from Ava.

“You absolutely _slayed_ tonight, honey.” 

Ava rolled her eyes – she could have seen this coming. 

“I mean, really, you _killed_ it.”

“I thought you wanted to get your mind _off_ murder?” Ava retorted. 

“Hmm yeah, unless it’s my girlfriend who’s _murdering_ me with her smarts and sexiness.” That earned her an actual giggle and Sara grinned back at Ava before pressing a big, sloppy kiss on her lips. Ava immediately responded in kind and moved her hands under Sara’s shirt, running them up over her back slowly.

“Mmm. I can’t believe I even got to take you to prom,” Sara mumbled into another kiss as she eased her body fully down onto Ava’s. An excited shiver ran through her at the contact. “I loved being your prom date,” Ava replied, returning the kiss with a smile, the kind that had the corners of her eyes crinkle up in a way that always made Sara feel all mushy inside. She wasn’t sure when exactly it happened, but lately she wasn’t as afraid of being sappy in front of Ava. In fact, she didn’t even want to keep it in all the time anymore.

“You’re the best date always, anytime.”


End file.
